Loumara
| vision = | activecycle = | diet = | lifespan = | location = The Abyss | language = | subraces = Caligrosto Dybbuk Guecubu Manitou | climate = | terrain = | height = | length = | wingspan = | weight = | build = | distinctions = | based = | first = }} The loumaras were a relatively new demonic race, much younger than the tanar'ri. They were still centuries old, but that was still recent in a place like the Abyss, where time didn't mean the same thing it did on the Material Plane. As a result, few loumaras became powerful enough to be recognized as demon lords; Sifkhu, who was captured by the demon lord Malcanthet, was perhaps the only one. Loumaras were usually immaterial demons that were more like ghosts than demons. Most of them could possess creatures or objects in order to more effectively work their evil. The Demonomicon of Iggwilv speculated that each breed of loumara evolved from the dreams of a different dead deity, and that their natures are a corruption of that deity's portfolio. The dybbuk was believed to have been born from the dreams or nightmares of a dead goddess of love and art, the guecubus from those of a god of law and peace, and the dreams of a goddess of nature and fertility formed the manitous. Types of Loumara ; Dybbuk : : A dybbuk resembled a jellyfish with a simply sketched human face. They could possess and control dead bodies, then plunge into hedonism until that body was ruined. They spent a lot of time looking for desirable bodies to possess. ; Guecubu : : Guecubu demons resembled masses of vapor, and could possess and control sleeping humanoids. Once in control guecubus would 'ride' silently, but would eventually begin to murder people, especially the victim's family and friends. They could conceal their actions from even the victim, and believed that spilled blood formed a pattern. Geucubus were born from tainted dreamstuff. ; Caligrosto : : Caligrostos were considered the most sadistic of the loumara demons, capable possessing weapons (particularly slashing weapons) and even enhancing such weapons with magic. Once the weapon has caused damage, though, the caligrosto could manifest, though still immaterial, and wield the still-physical weapon on its own. ; Manitou : : Manitou naturally appeared as a tangle of vines, each one tipped with a fanged maw. They could possess any plant, animal, or fey, but in their incorporeal form could literally tear the natural world apart. Abilities Loumara demons were incorporeal creatures capable of possessing various other creatures and objects- the exact kind depended on the type of loumara in question. They were naturally immune to electricity, acid, and fire; they were also resistant to the cold. Ecology History The demon prince Demogorgon once baited a pantheon of deities into trying to destroy a layer of the Abyss; in retaliation, the Abyss itself destroyed the pantheon. Only their thoughts remained, floating in the Dreaming Gulf. As the Abyss tried to "digest" the dead gods' thoughts, the loumara were born. Appendix References Connections de:Loumara Category:Demons